


Puppy Kaspbrak

by StanleyAintNoLoser



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti) RPF, IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Richie Tozier, Butt Plugs, Collars, Hand Jobs, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-02 00:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanleyAintNoLoser/pseuds/StanleyAintNoLoser
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak loving Puppy Play? Who knew?





	Puppy Kaspbrak

**Author's Note:**

> Soulfully for James Ransone's Puppy-eyes

“Sit up!”

Eddie felt the rough leather of his collar scrape against his neck as Richie tugged up firmly on the leash attached to the ring at the front. He gasped for a second as it pulled tightly over his Adam’s apple and straightened his back so that he was looking up at his master’s face. His bare chest was starting to feel a little cold and his legs ached from the amount of time that Richie had kept him kneeling at his feet, but he felt intense pride at how dutifully he had obeyed his master. He liked the way that his collar made him feel vulnerable and protected at the same time, and he positively melted under the string of instructions that Richie would give him whenever he was buckled into the simple scrap of hide. He especially loved how Richie’s eyes glinted warmly behind his commanding facade, reminding him that his lover was still in there and would be waiting to comfort him after their playtime ended.

As if sensing Eddie’s mental shift away from the scene, Richie narrowed his eyes. “Come on, pup, let’s go to the other room. If you’re a good boy and can sit still while I film a few episodes, I’ll let you lay in my lap while we watch TV. Okay?” Eddie nodded enthusiastically as heat flooded his stomach. Richie’s voice was the perfect mix of deep and serious, and nothing made him happier than seeing his pet following instructions. Knowing that Richie was satisfied with him was the most arousing thing about their situation, and Richie let him lead as they made their way into the other room, Eddie pulling tightly against the leash as his enthusiasm got the better of him.

“Heel, boy, you know what happens to overexcited puppies. They get put back in their room until they can behave. Do you want to go back to your room?” Eddie shook his head emphatically, and Richie grinned. “Good. I’d like to play with you a little more. Up on the couch, come on.”

Richie sat on the couch and Eddie stretched out on his back across the rest with his head on Richie’s thigh. As he set up the recording equipment, Richie’s hand rubbed lazy circles down Eddie’s exposed belly. Eddie made a happy little growl in his throat and arched up into the touch. Richie’s hand kept rubbing but didn’t go any lower. “Good puppies get belly rubs, but really good puppies get… different rewards. Are you ready for me to start recording?” Eddie nodded again. “Color?” Richie asked gently.  
“Green!” Eddie replied confidently. He always enjoyed these sessions and knew that afterward there would be cuddles and lazy kisses and praise to be had. He curled up against Richie, just below the frame of the face cam, and turned to watch the game, imagination running wild as he imagined how he’d be rewarded when the mics and cameras were off.

\-----

“You were so good today, I think it’s time for a treat.” Richie’s slow, deep voice broke Eddie from his quiet reverie, making him look up from his place in Eddie’s lap. “Do you want a treat?” Eddie grinned widely and nodded. “Are you sure?” Eddie nodded more enthusiastically. Richie unclipped the leash from Eddie’s collar and said: “Go get your toys, let’s play.” He nudged Eddie to stand and playfully swatted his rear as the man scampered off towards the bedroom.

Richie waited for Eddie to be out of sight before dropping to his knees and pulling a box out from under the couch. He folded back the flaps and pulled out a wireless, remote-controlled plug with an odd hole at the end. Setting it on the couch, he also pulled out a pink drawstring bag and pushed the box back where it came from just as Eddie came back into the room. He was wearing a headband with a set of perky dog ears on it and carrying a bottle of lube and a small bullet vibrator. He walked over to Richie and kneeled in front of him, setting the toys down in presentation.

Richie rubbed Eddie’s head gently and picked up the bottle of lube. “Such a good boy! You can open your treat whenever you want,” he added, handing the silky bag to Eddie. Eddie looked at it for a moment before tearing into it and pulling out something soft and a dark chocolatey brown. He ran his hand over it as it unfurled, revealing itself to be a long fluffy tail with a loop at the end. Eddie sat very still, petting the tail and staring seriously at it for almost a minute before looking up at Richie.

“For… me?” Eddie’s voice cracked with emotion as he broke the silence of his role in the scene. Richie nodded, and Eddie launched himself at his boyfriend, lavishing kisses all over his face as he hugged him tightly around the chest. “Thankyouthankyouthankyou I don’t even know what I did to deserve this but I’ve wanted one for so long thank you thank you now I can really be your puppy oh my god can I wear it right now? Please?”

Richie’s lips curved into a smile at his boyfriend-slash-sub’s excitement, and he warmly returned the embrace. “I was hoping you’d ask… Why don’t we take this into the bedroom?”

\----

Richie clicked the dial up a few settings and Eddie whimpered, wiggling his hips a little. This sent his new tail into a slow sway, the dark brown fur catching the light and adding an air of sensuality to the whole thing. Richie felt his chest swell a little with pride at how well he’d matched the color to Eddie’s actual hair color. He’d seen an ad on one of the more interesting Tumblrs that he’d followed and when he found out about he and Eddie’s shared petplay kink, he had secretly placed a custom order and waited until they were both comfortable in their roles to break it out. Today had been so relaxing for both of them and Eddie was so excited about being a pup that it seemed like a fitting reward. Just then, Eddie moaned and Richie snapped out of his thoughts. Running his eyes over his sub, he felt his cock jump at how pretty he looked.

Eddie’s hair was tangled and puffed out around his head, the ears on his headband just barely peeking through the mess, and his eyes were closed. He was on his hands and knees, ass in the air, tail twitching as he thrust his hips against nothing and pressed his chest and face into the mattress to stifle his sounds. Richie could just barely see the end of the plug peeking around the tail and he got even harder seeing how hard Eddie was clenching down on it. He twisted the dial-up sharply and was rewarded with a “Master, Master please, Master…” from the writhing body on the bed. He chuckled to himself and turned the dial back down until it was near the “off” position.

“Not yet. Good puppies are loyal and only come when their masters call. It’s not time for you to come yet, so heel.”

Eddie whined and sat back on his heels, face still pressed into the mattress. He ground down onto the plug and squealed in frustration when Richie turned it all the way off in response. He peeked up through his hair just in time to see Richie climb onto the bed and roughly flip him onto his back. Richie pressed gentle kisses down his neck as his hand trailed down his chest and stopped to play at the cut lines of his hips. Eddie involuntarily thrust towards Richie’s hand, and Richie paused and moved it back up to push some hair off of Eddie’s face. Eddie’s brow furrowed in frustration, then his whole face lightened and took on an ornery countenance. He reached over to the lube bottle, slicked up his hand, and grasped Richie's cock.

Richie sucked in a breath and pressed his face to Eddie’s neck. Eddie stroked him slowly, twisting his wrist at the head before moving back down, and Richie rolled his hips to encourage him. Eddie smiled but immediately let out a cry as Richie sank his teeth into Eddie’s neck hard enough to be felt, but not quite hard enough to bruise. He licked a stripe over the indentation he had left and then latched on again, sucking on the tender flesh to mark Eddie as his. He was so lucky to have a husband who was also a sub AND into his biggest kink AND on the same wavelength often enough that he could dom from the bottom in the moments when he could tell that it was what Richie wanted.

As if sensing what Richie was thinking, Eddie whispered “I love you so much, Master-Rich” into his ear, and Richie felt himself starting to reach the edge of his orgasm. He pulled Eddie into a deep kiss and started furiously pumping his sub’s cock at the same time, causing Eddie to moan loudly against his mouth and speed up his own hand on Richie. Immobilized by the heat of the moment, both men could do nothing but moan until Richie came with a gasp, with Eddie following almost immediately and practically screaming his delight to the whole building.

When Richie’s vision cleared, he saw a totally blissed-out Eddie lying on his back with subspace and sleep fighting each other for dominance in his eyes. “I love you too, Eddie-pup,” Richie said, grabbing a shirt off the floor and wiping off his boyfriend, then himself. Eddie keened and curled towards Richie, who responded by pulling Richie’s head to his chest and wrapping around him for the night. “You did so good, babe. So good.” Eddie made a sound as close to a purr as a human could come, and Richie gently stroked his hair before adding, “But since I never actually gave you permission to come, you’re wearing that tail all night.”

Eddie chuckled drowsily and snuggled more tightly against Richie.“You say that like I wasn’t already planning on it.”


End file.
